Band tensioning apparatus and strapping devices are readily available on the market in a plurality of embodiments. The known solutions, however, have been found to be difficult to manage in manual use, whether due to their dimensions or due to their weight in use. The known solutions are also to some extent costly to produce and are fault-susceptible in operation due to their construction.